1. Field
This invention relates to unique and improved product gripping devices for use on product capturing or clamping conveyor chain wherein the chains are typically made up of roller base chain links with a snap-on gripping device, usually on each link and comprising a metal or plastic base plate for quick attachment to the link, wherein the plate has a product gripping member of resilient material such as rubber, urethane, elastomer or the like fixed onto the top thereof. Two such chains typically run on edge and parallel to each other with the attached gripping members facing each other. The products are picked up in their path by squeezing them between the opposing gripping members as the chains are made to converge. The chains are able to flex within a plane substantially containing the longitudinal axes of the grippers in order to raise or lower the product being conveyed, and then the two chains separate, thereby setting the products on a conveyor or platform at a different level. See FIG. 12 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,063 for the general layout of a product capturing chain which might be used commercially.
2. Prior Art
The present invention improves on present capturing chains as many of the gripping members fall out of the present chain assemblies during production or commercial use by being struck by various means or by pathway restrictions causing considerable loss of valuable time repairing and installing the grippers that were pulled free and dropped to the floor. Such prior product gripping devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,629,063 and 4,809,846, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein in their entirety.